


I'm always curious

by Esli



Series: Rivasasha Oneshots [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Crush at First Sight, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esli/pseuds/Esli
Summary: Levi has a crush on Sasha and Eren ships them.
Relationships: Connie Springer/Eren Yeager, Hange Zoë & Levi, Levi & Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse & Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Levi
Series: Rivasasha Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	I'm always curious

Why was he staying here ? He was secretly watching her for half an hour now. This new scout was just cooking some pastry but it captivated Levi.

She clearly took the task to her heart and made amusing exclamations. Sometimes she let out a weird curse that he had never heard, she hummed a beautiful melody or she moaned with pleasure when she tasted her preparation.

She was full of energy, even so early in the morning. Levi was keeping his eyes on her, twirling in the kitchen. Her hair were flying all around, trying to follow her moves. He had watched girls described as “graceful” by other soldiers and had just found them ridiculous, but her, she was the definition of the word.

He had already noticed her the day before, talking to the brat. She apparently had been in the same Training Corps class. What was her name ? He needed to know. He was peeping at her but somehow he wished she would catch sight of him.

When she finally finished her cooking, she ate one pastry with a smile. Then she turned to Levi.

He petrified.

She laughed nervously.

“I didn’t expect you would still be here !” she said before taking and handing him a patisserie.

The dark-haired man stared at it without reacting. He was struggling to think clearly. He hadn’t known she had noticed him from the beginning. It disconcerted him. He had thought he had been discreet.

“Take it ! It’s a donut. Mines are not perfect but they’re still pretty good.”

He slowly took it and glanced at her. She was making an encouraging smile. Her expression was so lively, but it was in her eyes that he lost himself.

She frowned.

“You don’t like donuts ? I can maybe do something else ! Well not now but- Or I could- What would you like ? I can try to make it ! I’ll do my best !” she panicked.

Levi made a wry smile. She was funny. He looked back at the pastry and took a bite. It was delicious. Like… really delicious.

She sighed with relief.

“I’m glad you like it !”

Her exclamation confused him for two reasons. First, she had seen he liked it even though he hadn’t spoken. And then… Why was she so willing for him, a complete stranger -he could tell she didn’t know he was the famous Captain-, to appreciate what she had made ?

“Your face relaxed.” she explained. “Your eyebrows slightly raised.”

She had caught his questioning look.

“You’re not a chatty one aren’t you ?” she observed. “I don’t mind. People are people. I mean everybody can-”

She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. Levi saw her other hand tapping anxiously her thigh.

“I can talk.”

She stared at him in the eyes.

“I’m happy you can ! Your voice is nice !” she spoke vehemently before mumbling to herself : “What the hell Sasha ?! That was so weird !”

She noticed his amused look and laughed.

“Braus ?”

Someone entered the kitchen and Sasha saluted at him.

“Good morning sir !” she shouted.

“ ‘morning Braus and…” Ness looked at the short man. “Captain Levi.”

The girl frowned at him. The name probably rang a bell. Levi could see in her eyes the very moment she remembered. She took his hands and his heart beat faster. Not because of the germs.

“You’re Eren’s Captain right ?! Eren Jaeger ! He’s my friend !”

So… she was most excited to meet the brat’s Captain than Humanity’s Strongest ? Not that it displeased Levi but… strangely her attachement to the boy annoyed him a little.

“Yes I am.” he took his hands out of hers. “You better clean this mess up.”

He left the room.

Sasha Braus. Something was really intriguing with that girl. Or more accurately, with his reaction to her.

“Sir ! Sir ! Wait !”

He turned around and saw her golden eyes sparkle.

“You’re going to wake Eren up right ? In his…” She swallowed before completing : “…  _ cell _ . Ca-can I come with you ?!”

“What for ?”

“I want to see him and he would maybe feel better to see a familiar face ! Oh ! I could bring him one donut ! Wait for me please !”

She turned around to go back to the kitchen, but Levi stopped her.

“No.”

She looked at him confusely.

“You can’t come.”

Sasha made a sad expression.

“But…” he resumed. “I can give him one of your…  _ donuts _ .”

Her beautiful joy came back. She ran to pick up the pastry and handed it to him, thanking him.

On his way to the dungeon, Levi surprised himself by the desire of throwing the thing out. He couldn’t explain the feeling though.

“Good morning Captain.” Eren greeted him when he opened his cell.

Levi threw the donut at him. The boy grabbed it and blinked.

“Your girlfriend. Sasha Braus.”

He looked at Levi with round eyes.

“Hah ?! She’s not my girlfriend sir !”

“Whatever.”

He was lying. It did count. He felt kind of relieved. That was the moment he understood.

Levi liked her.

“Are you okay sir ?” Eren worried.

“… Yes. Let’s go.”

While they were climbing up the stairs, Eren ate the donut and pointed out :

“So you’ve met Sasha Captain ?”

“Quickly. Why ?”

“I’m wondering what’s your impression of her… I mean she’s not what she seems to be at first.”

“Huh ?”

Levi stopped and turned to face him.

“How is that ?”

Eren looked surprised by his unexpected interested in the girl.

“I bet you thought she was a joyful person. That she was innocent and… fragile. But she’s actually terrified. By having left her village, by being in the army, in the SC now, and she was in Trost… So she’s strong. And brave. And she could kill you for meat. Well probably not  _ you _ but… a lambda soldier yes she could.”

If Eren was trying to keep Levi away from her it freaking wasn’t working. He wanted now to go and talk to her. Or just listen to her.

They were in the hallway when the boy added :

“It’s too bad she’s with that… dickhead.”

Levi managed to ask with a lump in his throat :

“Dickhead ?”

Eren looked at him.

“You’re curious today Captain.”

“… What are you saying ? I’m always curious.”

Levi saw his tiny smile.

“Harold is a dickhead because he doesn’t truly care about her. He just uses her joyful energy to cope with his superficial 'issues’. I’ve always seen her cheering him up. He doesn’t even realize she’s the one needing support. Maybe he doesn’t want to see it. Or maybe he was making her feel better when they were alone at night but… honestly, I don’t think they spent it talking.”

Levi saw clearly what kind of garbage Harold was. And that didn’t please him. At all.

“Connie told me he joined the Garrison. That means it’s the perfect timing for her to be saved by a…  _ strong _ man.”

“What’s that look brat ?”

“Hum nothing…” he replied with a little smirk.

Humanity’s Strongest what clearly understood what he was trying to do here.

“This relationship is really toxic for her Captain. I think she-”

“I got it. Stop. I’m not doing this.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about sir.”

This little piece of shit. Levi wouldn’t be a good partner for her. For anyone.

“You know Eren, she seems to like you a lot.”

“That’s because we’ve spent two years together in the TC. We’re friends. We know each other well… I could tell you about her.”

“You’ve already said too much brat. Respect her privacy a little.”

Eren laughed. That wasn’t the reaction Levi expected.

“You’re already doing better than Harold !”

“Tch. Stupid brat.”

—

“Moblit ! Have we checked behind the ear ?!”

“Yes we did Hanji-san…”

The Commander tapped her fingers on the table.

“Between the toes ?”

“Yes. You stabbed every part of Bean. You should eat now Hanji-san…” he sighed.

Levi looked at his plate. He hadn’t started to eat either. He had lost his appetite with four-eyes explaining her experiments.

In front of him, Eren drew his attention. He was waving at someone.

“Your friend can join us Eren.” Hanji said.

Tch. Like this table wasn’t loud enough with her already.

“Really ? Can I ?” the boy asked Levi.

He would had hesitated if it wasn’t for Eren. The poor boy had been through a lot and Levi still felt bad for having beaten him up.

“Do what you want brat.”

He grinned and thanked him before shouting :

“Connie ! C'me here !”

A young soldier arrived holding his tray and wondered :

“Hum… Are you sure ?”

Shitty glasses welcomed him with joy and Eren made him a sign to sit next to him.

The bald man was short. Shorter than Levi. It was rare. The dark-haired man stared at him. Connie felt nervous by this intense look until he saw and called his sister.

Suddenly, Eren turned to Hanji and whispered a few words Levi couldn’t hear. But he guessed them when four-eyes grinned at him and a girl spoke up :

“Hum… Nice to meet you everyone. I’m Sasha Braus from- Oh hi Captain Levi !”

“H-hi…”

Shit. He had just one syllable to pronounce and he still had managed to ruin it. Hanji’s eyes sparkled and Eren smiled.

Fucking embarrassing.

Levi couldn’t relax, especially not when his crush sat right next to him.

“Excuse him Sasha, he’s a little…” four-eyes started.

“Shy ? I’ve noticed, it’s okay !”

Moblit and Hanji exchanged an amused look. Shy wouldn’t be their first description of the man.

The girl started eating and she looked like the happiest person in the world. Levi was captivated again and he didn’t hear Eren whispering to Connie that his Captain was representing a chance of saving the girl.

“So Sasha… Can I call you Sasha ?” Hanji asked.

She nodded while chewing her stew.

“You’re Connie’s sister ?”

She swallowed and explained :

“No, that’s just the way we call each other.”

Despite the words, it clearly didn’t sound like sarcasm.

“How did you meet Levi ?”

Amber eyes connected with grey ones. Sasha looked back at her and answered :

“This morning I was baking some donuts and the Captain saw me. He waited patiently to taste one. I guess he likes them.”

The Commander murmured he didn’t like just the donuts and Levi wished he was taller so he could kick her tibia.

“It’s nice to meet Eren’s friends.” Moblit smiled.

The bald man spoke up :

“I’m not his friend !”

Everybody blinked. Except Sasha who chuckled and Eren who was blushing.

“Why did you tell them I was your  _ friend _ Eren ?! Are you ashamed of me ?!”

“I-I never said you were just a friend, I just didn’t correct when someone implied it !”

Connie flicked his forehead and the boy frowned.

“Aren’t they cute ?” Sasha whispered to Levi’s ear.

His heart beat faster and he felt his cheek getting hotter and hotter. She was so close.

“THE FOREHEAD !!!”

Hanji jumped and ran outside.

“Wait Hanji-san !” Moblit yelled while catching her up.

And then they were four.

The two boys were gently fighting now and Levi wondered if he should them. Sasha found them cute. After finishing her dinner, she watched them with a smile.

“Captain Levi.” Connie spoke as he pulled down Eren’s hair. “You should eat before she steals your food.”

“Co-Connie ! It’s not true ! I stole  _ once _ okay ?! I wouldn’t have-”

“Take it.”

He put his plate on her empty one.

“Not hungry.”

The girl bit her lip and Levi knew he would fight to  _ save _ her.

“Wow. She’s actually hesitating.” Eren pointed out while pinching his boyfriend’s cheek. “OUCH ! DON’T BITE MY HAND LIKE THAT !”

“What’s the problem ? I’ve been told you’re doing it all day long.”

They fight suddenly intensified and Levi barely heard Sasha thanking him before eating his food. He watched her and time went fast. The three youngs talked about their comrades and quickly Eren and Connie left.

Even if Levi had decided to try his chance, he couldn’t stay alone with her. Not yet.

“Goodnight… Sasha.”

He stood up and suddenly a hand had grabbed his arm.

“Wait !” she shouted.

Levi felt some stares on them in the mess hall.

“Could you show me around ? I almost got lost this morning finding my way to the kitchen.”

She wanted him to make her visit the castle ?

“Yes I can-”

“Great ! Thank you Captain Levi !”

A few minutes later, they were in the stables. She had directly run to a horse and caressed it affectionately.

“That’s my stallion ! Arrow ! He’s so cute.”

The dark-haired man slowly joined her to pet him.

“He is.”

Because he was usually hiding it, not many people knew Levi liked horses or animals in general. Only Hanji and Petra knew.

“Where’s your horse Captain ?”

He pointed at a black stallion.

“Let’s go !”

They went to stroke the one Levi discreetly called-

“Sun ? That’s surprising… He’s all black.”

“I’m… from the Underground. I grew up under a dark sky.”

She looked into his eyes. Dropping her happy mask. She let her true soul expressing her compassion by a stare.

Levi felt his heart lighten. It was like she was carrying the weight of it with him now.

“Where are you from ?” he asked.

That was the beginning of a long talk. They quickly sat on some wooden crates and, when the last light of the castle vanished, they were lying on their back next to each other.

“And then Mikasa raised her hand and said I farted !”

Levi looked at her amusingly.

“Hey ! That’s not funny ! Even if they knew it wasn’t true it was still so embarrassing !”

He let out a chuckle and she widened her eyes.

“You have a nice laugh.”

That made him go from smiling to blushing in a heartbeat.

“You, you too…”

She smiled to him. Like she never did before. There was a bit of sorrow in it. It was a real smile. The one exposing her true self.

Levi rolled to a side and put his weight on his forearm. His face was above hers.

He slowly leaned and their lips were almost touching. She raised her arm, put her hand on the back of his neck and lowered his head to make the contact.

They shared a short but sweet kiss and looked in each other's eyes. Then Levi went for a longer and passionate one. She hummed and grabbed his hair in pleasure.

Levi had never felt so alive. He could sense a new energy spreading in all his body. He wanted to kiss Sasha forever how much wonderful it was. He couldn't believe it was happening. That this angel had accepted him.

She suddenly pushed him away.

"I'm sorry." she said while sitting up. "I made a mistake, I shouldn't- I can't… Sorry."

Levi looked at her running back to the castle.

It was just for a moment but she had chosen him over that guy. He knew he would just have to make the moment longer next time.


End file.
